Just Realize
by 5k.itty
Summary: I hadn't seen her in over three years. Just looking at her now, remembering the time we dated when I still lived in Malibu, I lost control. I was ready to give up everything right then and there until Oliver walked in. loliver, loe


"Oliver! You know I love you and only you!" Lilly yelled desperately, she took a step towards Oliver, but stopped when he held his hands up. There was a safe distance between them, five feet to be exact. Close enough to pull her into an embrace, but far enough to run when needed.

"Lilly," he said defeated, "I really don't know." He crossed his arms over his chest and shifted his weight to his left foot. "I walk in, see Shane on top of you, kissing," his face scrunched in disgust, "I mean, what am I supposed to think?!" His arms flailed out, clearly he was distraught. He stood upright, looking at her again. His gaze so intense, she couldn't turn away if she could.

"I'm sorry," she said, her body trembling with heavy sobs. "I'm s-so sorry...", she fell to the ground with her head in her hands. Tears slipped over, landing on the carpet in large drops. Her breathing became ragged as her crying became hysterical.

Oliver's anger quickly faded at the sight of the broken girl in front of him. He ran to her side and bent down in front of her. He slowly took her hands in his, rubbing it with his thumbs, whispering words to calm her down. "Lilly, please. Don't cry. Let's just talk about this, okay?" he smiled at her. He couldn't stay mad at Lilly, he loved her too much. And by the looks of it, she loved him, too.

"Oliver," she called huskily, "why are you being so nice to me?" Lilly leaned into Oliver as he wrapped his arms around her tiny frame, a shutter ran though her body.

"Because I love you, Lilly," he replied as if it was so simple. She started shaking again at his words.

"But how? I almost cheated on you and...and you forgive me just like that? It doesn't make sense," she said confused, her voice normal again.

"It doesn't have to, Lilly," he said, holding her closer, "the only thing that makes sense to me is that I love you and I'll do anything to be with you, even get hurt."

She gently pulled back at his words, staring at him with such bewildered eyes. Clearly nothing made sense to her anymore.

"Oliver, I don't deserve you," Lilly said, looking down. She leaned into Oliver's embrace again as he held her protectively.

"Shh," he whispered, "don't say that." He stood up, pulling her along with him. He hugged her once again. Once he let go, he held her shoulders firmly. "Please, let's just talk about this."

Lilly replied with a simple not and sat on the dining room's chair. Oliver sat across from her, his hands on the table, while her hands were in her lap, nervously playing with the hem of her skirt.

"Okay, just start anywhere," Oliver said, his head bowed down to look into Lilly's eyes as she continued staring at the ground.

"Anywhere?" she asked. He replied with a small nod.

She opened her mouth, letting out a heavy sigh. "We were in my room. We were both sitting on my bed," she looked up at Oliver, but his face held no emotion, so she continued, "then he started tickling me." She paused, letting in a big breath of air, "You know how I am when I'm tickled, so I started kicking trying to get him off, but he wouldn't move. Then, I don't know," she sighed, "we just stared at each other and you know I loved him for a long time, "she looked up at Oliver again, his eyes misty, tears threatening to fall, but they didn't. "Oliver," she said before he cut her off.

"No, just continue." He looked up to her, "please."

She voiced became throaty as she continued with her story, "I just became so overwhelmed. He told me he loved me and then we just started kissing." She looked down at her hands, so ashamed at how her story sounded. She lifted her head to look at Oliver, but he was already across the room. His body was hunched over the counter, his fists clenched.

"Oliver, please," Lilly called out, but that's all she said. What else was she supposed to say. She loved two guys, neither of which she deserved. She pushed her chair back and walked closer to Oliver, hoping he wouldn't run away. He didn't. He just stayed there, his body leaning against the counter. He pushed himself off it and let out a long, steady breath, as if he was blowing his problems away. He began to tremble slightly as Lilly touched his arms. He didn't flinch, he didn't pull away. What he did was much worse. He doubled over and cried into his hands.

Lilly jerked back. As the scene unfolded before, she felt tears escape and slide down her face. She expected Oliver to yell, to punch something, to say something mean. But she never expected him to cry.

She walked closer to him, standing right behind him as she wrapped her arms around his torso. He didn't recoil at her touch, rather, he turned around and hugged her back. His face buried against her hair.

"Oliver?" she asked quietly. Seeing as he didn't respond, she continued, "I love you. I love you more than anything. But I loved Shane, too. When we first met in Pre-K, I thought you were some weird dork. You still are," she said as she felt Oliver chuckled into her hair, "but I loved you. Friendly at first, but then so much more. I finally realized it when Shane," she paused for a moment before continuing, "broke my heart. He left me to follow his dream. And who am I to stop that, right? When he left, I felt his huge gap in my heart. I felt that it never could be filled and it still isn't. But you, my best friend for so long," she laughed quietly, "you didn't fill it, but you made my heart feel bigger; so big it could burst or something." she laughed louder this time as its cliché-ness. "I love both of you," she said looking up at him. Oliver's head lifted from his hair as he stared back at her. "But I've loved you for so long that it doesn't even compare anymore. Sure, I love Shane, but nothing in the world, not even him," she said leaning towards him, "can break us." She closed the distance between them and kissed him. She kissed him so fiercely, so passionately, so lovingly, that she knew she made the right choice.

* * *

I walked down the stairs. I knew what I did with Lilly was wrong, but I couldn't help myself. I hadn't seen her in over three years since I left and formed Connect Three. Just looking at her now, remembering the time we dated when I still lived in Malibu, I lost control. I was ready to give up everything right then and there. Until Oliver walked in.

He saw us and ran out of the room, her following after him. I wanted to pull her back and kiss her senselessly. But I couldn't. She was Oliver's and not mine, for now anyway. Or that's what I thought.

When I saw them in the kitchen, I couldn't believe it. I expected them to fight. I _hoped_ for them to fight. That way I'd have Lilly all to myself. But they weren't fighting; far from it actually. She was hugging him and he was hugging her. I hoped–I _prayed_ that it was just a break up hug, but then I saw them kiss. And I knew, right then and there, that I had lost everything.

I ran out of the house as fast as I could. I bet they didn't even hear me leave, not that I wanted them too. I was mad, furious actually. I just confessed to her that I loved her and she kissed me. She _kissed_ me. Doesn't that mean anything to her?! Apparently not since she's in her house canoodling with her boyfriend.

I walked home that night. On the way, I cried, the first time in a long time. I didn't even care about the looks of passerbys. All I cared about was Lilly.

When I arrived home, I saw Nate staring at me with sympathy. _I don't want your pity,_ I wanted to scream. But I couldn't. He didn't do anything wrong, it was all me.

"Lilly," I whispered, my voice cracking.

"It's okay, bro. We all make mistakes," he said with a hand on my back.

I just nodded and continued to my room. I knew he was right. I've made a lot of mistakes, she did too. I mean, she kissed me. Still, I couldn't help but think that I made the biggest one: when I left her three years ago.

* * *

I don't know why I wrote this. It just came out actually. To clarify, Shane is Joe and Nate is Nick. I had to use their Camp Rock characters or someone would report me.


End file.
